Mirinda
|Equipment = Magic Handgun|Epithet = World's Strongest Battle Nun|Appears In = To Aru Majutsu no Claves|Level = Pope-level (Normally) Saint-level (With high-tier spells and '''Dead Shot')}} is Francesca's mentor. She's the oldest also strongest battle Nun in Necessarius. Mirinda currently works as general for Holy Trump Brigade. Appearance Personality Mirinda is a kind and wise person, she acts as a parent for younger Battle Nuns. Background Chronology Abilities As she holds the epithet of the World's Strongest Battle Nun, Mirinda was one of the magicians that can be comparable to those high-tier magicians in the world, even Laura Stuart and Matthai Reese had a mutual respect for her power and wisdom. With her Magic Handgun, Mirinda can use many complex spells of Necessarius with her gun that only a few can do. '''Glandes, Multiplica!': With this spell, Mirinda can increase the bullet while firing into many various numbers, from just easily-copied two bullets to a ridiculous number of five thousand five hundred and fifty-five. Making the chance of dodging very low to an enemy. Reload Celeritate, Ducta Quinquaginta!: The spell that increased the reload speed of the gun to fire into fifty times faster than normal, plus with Multiplica spell above, this making a magic handgun be comparable to Academy City's newest machine gun model. Glandes, Addere Queunt, Per Contactum Discussurus!: The spell that added the explosion attribute into the bullet, making Mirinda can actually fire a bomb equivalent to a TNT with a shape of a bullet. The combined spells of this and the two spells above was Mirinda's most used spell combo. As that she uses two spells above to increase her fire rate and ammunition, and this spell to massively increased the damage of those bullets. O Tormentarii, Sit Ultima Forma Misisti Iram Tuam. Veni! Ultimo Aautem Tormentarii!: When Mirinda decided to fight seriously, she changed her normal silver-black gun into the larger golden one. This gun was called by Mirinda as Gun of Ultimo, the gun that was used by Ultimo, the first battle nun of Necessarius and also Mirinda's foster mother. This gun has many special attributes, one of them is an ability to amplified the mana of the user, making Mirinda's body and her magic stronger than normal, this advantage was given so many edges to Mirinda that she seems to look 20 years younger, and has the physical body of her 40s, meaning Mirinda can move much easier as she come to closer to when she was in her prime. Ultimo Glandes, Maximus Multiplica!: The final form of her Multiplica spell, when she uses it with the Gun of Ultimo, her limits to multiply were lifted so much that it can capable of reaching millions of bullets in one fire as she using it against the Amakusa church. However, she stated that if she was really in her prime, five million would be the maximum output of multiply magic, though two million is the maximum current Mirinda can get. Reload Celeritate, Ducta Milia: The final form of her Celeritate spell, the spell had increased the reload speed of the gun, which was already fast thanks to its magical properties, to thousand times its usual. With this Mirinda can create a barrage of billions of bullets against the enemy, the barrage can be used with both offense and defense, as billions of bullets were enough to shield and protected herself from middle-tier spells. The nature of this spell and the Maximus Multiplica was so wide that it can be used in closed area (as the bullets will be more compacted and the damage enemies would receive will be higher) and open area (billions of bullets in any direction could entirely cover 360 degrees area of herself to protect and also attacked the enemy in all directions). Ultimo Glandes, Mutantur Compositionem Glandes, Glandes Ad Blank Vestigio Promptus!: The advanced and complex spell in Mirinda's arsenal, she changed her bullets composition into 'blank' and thus can add any magic into it so it can use the magic's attributes into itself. They're a lot of examples how Mirinda uses this spell with others, such as: * Bullet Magia, Addidit Causa Satani!: Mirinda inputs explosive spell into the bullet, a combo with this, Maximus Multiplica, and Celeritate, Ducta Milia can make enough force that it can vaporize an entire mountain or even islands into nothing but dust * Bullet Magia, Addidit Elementals. Elementum Quattuor Sepultura!: By adding four element magics into the bullets, Mirinda can fire the barrage of bullets that cuts into four different mini-barrages (Fire, Water, Earth and Air) and uses all of them to trapped the enemies to take the full damage of the attack. * Bullet Magia, Addidit Caelo. Lovem Autem Iudicium!: Mirinda added the lightning attribute into the bullet and created a massive electrical field that shocks the enemy at any part of his body through artificial lightning that, combined with another billion of it, enough to vaporized the enemy completely. * Bullet Magia, Addidit Gravitatem Lactea Via Galaxy!: Added gravity spells into the bullet, Mirinda made the massive gravitational field that holds by billions of bullets that has mini gravitational field into one. The gravitational field will then shape into a sphere and traps the enemy, the field automatically compressed due to it cannot handle the force of its own gravity, and then eventually the enemy will get crushed into particles as the gravitational field collapse into nothing in the air. * Final Magic - Dead Shot: The final and also the strongest spell in Mirinda's arsenal, she inputs the bullets an 'ancient' spell that only she and Sister Ultimo knows about. The bullets she fires then auto-lock and immediately chased after the enemy, however, no matter how much the enemy tried to, even if tried to intercept, block, or even destroyed the bullets were completely impossible. :As this spell was guaranteed of 'death' of the enemy as Mirinda called it, the spell had two functions; one being that the bullet has the cursed which if the enemy ever touched it physically, his/her body would immediately be damaged beyond repair and can only wait for their inevitable death. The second is that the spell can reverse the law of '''Cause and Effect '''as instead of 'Cause: Shoots the enemy with fatal damage guaranteed bullet' and 'Effect: The enemy received the shot and immediately received fatal damage' to be in this order, 'Cause: Because the enemy received the shot and immediately received fatal damage' and 'Effect: The damage guaranteed bullet must be shoot and hit the enemy'. :Because of this reversal, the shot will always 100% guaranteed to hit the enemy and will always receive the damage no matter what the enemy do to it. However, there's the drawback as Mirinda must sacrifice her 20 year's worth of life force in order to shot one of these bullets, and after use, the magic would cause Mirinda to collapse immediately (and if she didn't receive the recovery in time, she would die). Mirinda said that she only used it once when she was at the ripe age of 40s when Sister Ultimo died to the crazed magician and she uses this to avenge her, this results in her appearance to be like an old sister despite only age 40 for ever since. Gallery Sister_Yolanda.jpg|Mirinda uses her Gun of Ultimo to intimidate Amakusa Church. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magicians Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Necessarius Members Category:Holy Trump Brigade Members